


Babeland

by bactaqueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Condoms, F/M, PIV Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, brief cunnilingus, mentions of past bucky/peggy/steve, mentions of polyamory, mentions of steve's promiscuity, not crack!fic but set in crack!verse, post-sex selfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Bucky have a first date in a sex shop and go to Sharon's to try out what they got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babeland

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** There just isn't enough Bucky/girl smut in the world.

"Hey."

Bucky looked up to find Sharon standing over him. He tugged the plugs out of his ears and lifted the shooting glasses. "Hey."

She nodded to the empty space beside him on the floor. "Mind if I join you?"

Bucky shimmied over, making room for her. "Come on down."

She smiled at him and got down, hitting her knees first, and Bucky realized she'd come prepared; pads were tucked into their pockets on her black tac pants. She stretched out beside him on her stomach, just a little too close to be strictly friendly. The line of her body was warm and solid and very near. She adjusted her glasses on her face and didn't bother beating around the bush.

"Do you think it's weird you and I haven't...?"

He smiled. He nodded toward the ammo box on the other side of her, where it was propped up against the short partition separating him from the next sniper. "Will you hand me those?"

Instead of handing him the box, she pulled it close and opened it up. She took out a bullet and passed it over. She wasn't looking at him.

"It's fine if you don't want to," she said. "You and Steve. I get it. And if you want me to back off--"

Bucky laid the rifle over on its side and scoffed. "Back off of Steve? He'll whine for a year."

She flushed, pleased.

She was pretty like that, he thought idly. He opened up the rifle and took the bullet from her. This time he was the one avoiding looking at her. "I never... because I wasn't sure _you_ wanted to."

The look she gave him was pure exasperation. "You're _Bucky Barnes_ , I'd have to be _dead_ not to want to." She paused before adding, a little ruefully, "Actually, Aunt Peggy was pretty close to dead and still talking about what a devil you were."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Don't believe a thing Peg said, she and Steve were the devils. I kept them under control." He held his hand out for another bullet.

She set it in his palm. "I believe that," she said.

Bucky flashed her a grin. "Fun, though."

She rolled her eyes.

Together, they loaded the rifle, and then Bucky checked it over. He looked at her. "Want to try?"

"This better not be our first date." But she took it from him, and settled it in front of her.

Bucky scooted to the side, giving her the room to stretch out if she needed it. "Despite what Steve and Natasha may have you think, I like regular dates. Dinner, museums, Coney Island..." He fiddled with the keypad near her elbow to bring up a new set of targets.

He didn't ask if she wanted any tips. He'd seen the gun she carried.

Sharon hit every single target dead center and Bucky couldn't help being impressed. Peg could, too. And moving targets at that. Sharon rested her cheek on the butt of the rifle and looked at him. Her eyes were bright through the goggles.

"Do you really?" She looked delighted. "I like those, too. No one else wants to date."

"Greasy takeout on the floor of a blacked-out safehouse isn't your idea of romance?"

Sharon laughed.

He liked her laugh.

He said, "Actually, I do have an idea."

She beamed at him. "Are you going to feed me?"

It made him chuckle. "Has Steve taken you to that burger place I told him about?" If he had to bet, he'd say no.

Sharon's cheeks pinked. "Steve always wants to go for a drive, or we never leave my apartment."

Bucky sighed. He was right. Steve was going to need another stern talking-to about how to treat a lady. He'd worry about that later, though. He said, "Let's go have lunch. Then we can go shopping."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Anytime a man wants to take you shopping on a first date, it's either really bad or really good."

Bucky shrugged. He hoped she'd think it was good. "I'll let you decide."

 

***

 

On the sidewalk, a while after they'd left the burger place, Sharon moved closer to him to let another couple pass. Her fingers slid against his and Bucky couldn't help looking down at her, hoping. Her fingers slid against his again and curled lightly around the edge of his hand; he grinned down at her and took the hand she was offering, and when she smiled up at him, warmth lodged in his chest and spread through rest of him.

A few blocks later, he stopped them near the edge of the sidewalk and looked up at the sign over the store.

She followed his gaze and laughed. "You're not serious."

He maybe felt his face get a little hot. But he pressed on. "Steve's always barking these orders. I think I need some help." He glanced at her again. "What do you think?"

She pulled him toward the door. "I think we're about to have a _lot_ of fun."

Bucky grabbed a basket by the entrance on their way through.

Sharon made a beeline for the display of butt plugs on the back wall, and Bucky let her pull him along until they were standing in front of them. She released his hand to tap a fingertip on her chin, her eyes narrowed as she scanned the selection.

She looked so much like Peggy sometimes... Something twisted in Bucky's chest. He missed Peggy.

Sharon selected two toys: one for a beginner and one that definitely was not. She turned to him, holding both up for his inspection.

"I don't think Steve's a beginner _anything_ ," Bucky said.

With a laugh, she dropped them into his basket. "We're not only shopping for Steve."

There was promise in her voice that made something low in Bucky tighten, but he didn't have time to dwell on it; she was moving toward the vibrators.

"Come on, we can all use these."

Sharon knew her tools like she knew her weapons. Bucky had some idea of what he was looking for--he'd been window shopping online to see what modern innovation had to offer--but it was easier and much more fun to let Sharon choose.

After the butt plugs, she picked a simple, slim plastic vibrator, and something that looked like a butterfly with straps. There was a U-shaped thing that, when she slipped the display unit over his fingers, vibrated through each bulb-shaped end. Lube went into the basket. A handful of individual foil-wrapped condoms, too. She shot him a wicked grin when she tossed in a few of the disposable vibrating cockrings.

They'd made their way through most of the store and were standing in front of the restraints and when she turned to him.

"What do you say," she said, "we take this stuff back to my place and try some of it out?"

Bucky smiled at her. "We could go back to my place..." Steve would probably be home.

Heat flared in Sharon's eyes. "What if I don't want to share you this time?"

Something liquid and hot curled low in his belly and he just said, "I'd like that."

As they stood in line to check out, Sharon put a hand on his waist under his jacket. He half-turned to her, and she lifted on her toes to brush a kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad we're doing this, Bucky."

Warmth spread all through him. He leaned in so he could brush his mouth against her cheek, too, and agreed. "Me, too." And because he couldn't help it, he leaned into her touch, hoping she wouldn't pull her hand away.

She didn't. She slid it around to the small of his back and the way she smiled at him made him feel taller, bigger, better. Just like when Natasha gave him her real smile, or Sam, or Steve.

God, he was lucky.

When it was finally their turn, he dumped the basket out on the counter and bumped Sharon with his shoulder when she fished her wallet out of her purse.

"You can get the next trip," he said. "I'll get this one."

She laughed. "Next trip?"

Bucky glanced meaningfully at the wall of dildos off beside them. "Steve is tough to keep satisfied."

She laughed again.

If someone had asked him even just a few hours before, he would have said that Sharon Carter was not the sort of person who touched a lot. He'd seen her around Steve--and Sam and Natasha, too, for that matter--and she didn't seem to do much casual touching. Bucky had been very careful around her because he liked to touch. Steve was used to it. Sam welcomed it. Natasha understood, and allowed it, but Bucky knew when he could and when he couldn't with her.

But Sharon...

She pressed close when they left the store, swinging the bag in hand and linking her fingers with his. She looked so warm and relaxed and happy. Bucky loved it. At work, she was so held-together and serious; like Peg, again, and in that way. Bucky had cherished those times when Peggy would let her guard down, when she'd smile and brush her fingers against his arm and he'd felt like he really mattered to her. He knew he did, Peggy wasn't in the habit of relaxing around just anyone, but sometimes he'd really felt special.

Sharon's warm skin against his and her smiles and the light in her eyes when she looked at him--it made him feel special, too.

She led him to the curb and leaned out into the street. "We could catch the train, but I don't want to wait," she explained as she flagged down the first cab she saw.

Bucky slid in beside her after she climbed in. Sharon gave the driver her address. Bucky knew where it was; he'd met Steve down the block more than once, so he settled back for the short ride. Sharon cuddled right up against him.

He put his arm around her and everything inside him settled.

She played with a button on his jacket. "You know, I never pictured myself involved in something like this," she said, not whispering, but not loud.

"It's Steve," Bucky said automatically. "He has that effect on people."

She huffed, a laugh that wasn't really a laugh. "He's insatiable."

Bucky ran his hand up and down her arm. She was so solid and so strong. "He's got four of us and it's still not enough."

"Did you see Kate after his meeting with her on Monday?"

Bucky remembered catching sight of the leggy brunette from HR as she'd left and had to bite back a laugh. "She took the rest of the day off."

"His pants weren't wrinkled. I don't think he even got them _down_."

He chuckled. "Nat and Sam have bets on who's next."

Sharon nodded. "My money's on Tiff, down in inventory."

Bucky looked at her, incredulous. "You're betting, too?"

Her expression was mildly indignant. "He makes it too easy!" She smirked and shrugged. "Besides, I, um, _might_ have said something to her."

His chest filled with affection for this woman. " _And_ you cheat?"

She gasped. "It's not cheating! It was just girl talk. That's all."

Bucky couldn't help shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Girl talk."

Sharon didn't even look chagrined. She just shrugged, then laid her head on his shoulder. The mood between them seemed to shift, just a little, to something more serious. She tangled her fingers with his and looked down at their hands together. "So, how come you don't...? I mean, I just assumed he's like that because of how he grew up. Grandma used to talk about how she'd never date the same boy twice in one week and Mom was just horrified."

He frowned and didn't immediately say anything.

Sharon groaned softly. "I mean-- You don't have to answer that, Bucky. I was just curious."

Bucky's frown deepened. "It's not because of what happened," he admitted. "I dated plenty, but I didn't date like Steve." His face felt hot and he felt suddenly absurdly shy. There was a bag of sex toys on the floor between his feet, and this is what made him shy? But he'd only really had this conversation with Steve. He wasn't sure what Sam and Natasha thought, but they'd never asked. "I'm just not like that, I guess." He hadn't been back then, and he wasn't now.

That was part of what made things with Sam, Natasha, and now Sharon so special.

"Is it easier with people you share with Steve?" she asked quietly.

Bucky thought about that. The cab turned a corner, pressing him in closer to  her, and he finally nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I wouldn't ask him to stop. I never did. It's just who he is. He'd be miserable if he had to give it up. I think he would have, for Peggy," he added, "but, then, he didn't really have to give it up. He only had to cut back some."

Sharon chuckled. "Aunt Peggy made me take her diaries," she said, and her voice was sweet, teasing. "I know all about how Steve _cut back_."

He blushed so hard even his neck felt hot. He'd never been able to help it. He'd always been a sucker for Steve, loved him more than he loved anyone, including himself. And Peggy was beautiful, kind and understanding and wonderful. He'd never have overstayed his welcome with her. It would have crushed him. But he'd taken what she offered.

"It doesn't bother you?" he finally asked. He'd wondered about it ever since Steve had taken up with Sharon. Sometimes it bothered girls, before, whenever he went from sister to sister (and, in one memorable case, daughter to mother to aunt).

Sharon just shrugged. "That was a long time ago. I always thought that what someone did was their own business. We all have our histories." She snorted. "It's not like he's my uncle or anything."

"No," Bucky agreed. "Peg was very prudent." Even if Steve wasn't.

She squeezed his fingers. "Nat says you are, too," she said gently.

Bucky leaned away to look down at her. "You and Nat talk about me?"

"Just the important stuff. Your hair. Your butt. If you're a good kisser. I asked if the arm has a vibrating function."

Bucky laughed, a short sharp burst so loud the cab driver actually looked back at him. He coughed. "What did she say?"

Sharon gave him a wicked grin. "That it doesn't matter, you don't need it."

He flushed again. That was the only real problem with being more than one woman, especially if they were friends: women talked. And not like men did. Women were honest. Women were brutal.

"I don't know if--"

The cab slammed to a halt, double-parked beside the line of cars at the curb in front of Sharon's building.

"We're here." The cab driver sounded annoyed.

Bucky wondered if they hadn't been as quiet as he'd thought.

Bucky and Sharon pulled apart. She'd already gotten cash out of her purse and was paying the driver before he could find his wallet. She nudged at him.

"Come on, let's go try out what we got."

He climbed out and turned to help her, and she let him, sliding her hand into his and holding him for balance as she picked up the back and got out. The cab sped off as soon as he shut the door. He let Sharon lead the way to her building.

"I need to get keys made," she said as she let them in. "Natasha already has one, but if we're all doing this, the rest of you might as well have them, too." She paused just before she pushed the lobby door open and looked back over her shoulder at him. Her eyes glittered with mirth. "Did Steve tell you I busted in the door of his place in DC?"

"When I shot Fury?"

Her expression was far too serious to be actually serious. "I just don't want that to happen here. I like this building."

"I'm not planning to shoot Fury again."

Sharon giggled. _Giggled._ Warmth at that spread all the way through Bucky; his scalp and fingers tingled with it.

"Good," she said, and he had the feeling he'd passed some kind of test.

Inside, it was pre-war, so familiar something inside him ached a little. She led him down a narrow hall and started up the narrower stairs. Each step creaked, and Bucky thought he should have felt uneasy. He didn't. He felt like each step he climbed took him closer to home.

Sharon lived on the fourth floor. High enough to see anyone coming, but not so high she couldn't get out fast if she needed to. He approved.

Her apartment, though tiny, was homey. It surprised Bucky some. At work, she was so severe, so efficient, so professional. But her apartment was bright and open, and the furniture was all soft or softened with blankets and cushions and pillows, and there was at least one half-burnt candle on each flat surface. There was a big blanket rumpled up on the couch beside an open book, flipped over to keep her place, and he could see her bedroom from where he stood just inside the living room, through the open doorway to the unmade bed with the mountain of pillows.

He smiled.

"It's not what you were expecting," she said, and it wasn't a question.

"I like it."

Sharon beamed at him. He was happy to have put that look on her face.

"Take your shoes off," she said, toeing off her own sneakers. "Make yourself comfortable. Want something to drink?"

"Um..."

Sharon was in front of him then, looking up at him, a smile curving her pink lips. "Yeah, me, too."

Then her hands were curled in the front of his jacket and she was pulling him down.

Her mouth was soft and open and wet and Bucky felt himself sinking, sinking. He put his hands on her hips, and when she stepped in, he slid them around to her back, pulled her flush against the front of him. Her hands moved up, around his neck, into his hair--and that was why he hadn't cut it yet. He liked the way her nails scraped over his scalp, the way she tugged gently at his hair. She combed her fingers through his hair and she kissed him and he felt safe.

Sharon pulled away, flicking her tongue over her lips like she was still tasting him. "Which one do you want to try first?"

"Can we just--" He broke off, his face hot. This was the hard part for him.

Her expression softened; she seemed to understand. The tips of her fingers stroked down the back of his neck and she leaned in for another kiss. "You want to just neck for a while?"

He was pretty sure she was making fun of him a little. He smiled against her lips. "Make out." He hadn't been asleep all seventy years, he knew what to call it.

"Take it _slow_ ," she agreed, dragging the word out.

He shivered.

"Mmm." She kissed his bottom lip and his chin. "You and Sam are a lot alike, you know that?" She pulled back, sliding her hand down his arm until she could hook her fingers with his. "With Steve it's all rush rush rush except at the very end. Sam likes to take it slow." She started for the bedroom, pulling him along behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder at him with a smirk. "Natasha just wants to do everything."

It was comforting, Bucky thought, to know that Sharon's experiences with the others lined up with his. "What do you like?"

Sharon fell quiet. She seemed to think about it, really think about it, as they made their way to her bedroom. Near the bed, she dropped his hand and turned to him.

"You know, I used to think I just wanted it all over as quick as possible. Get mine, give him his, move on. It was just a need, you know?" She tugged her shirt over her head.

Bucky smiled. The bra she revealed wasn't lace or satin--it was just plain skin-colored cotton, sturdy and comfortable and efficient.

She opened the button of her jeans and lowered the zipper and went on, "Then Nat--and _that_ was a revelation. The getting there started being fun."

"Natasha's good at making things fun," he agreed. She never let him get too wrapped up in his thoughts, lost in his brain.

Sharon raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not going to get too serious, are you?"

Bucky shook his head. He dropped the shopping bag on the floor beside the bed and turned back to her.

Her jeans and socks were gone. Her panties were white, plain, with just a tiny satin bow for decoration. He liked it. He felt like he was being let in, not seduced, and he felt warm all over for it.

"I try not to," he admitted, because she'd asked him a question and she deserved his honesty. "Sometimes it happens." He shrugged out of his jacket.

"I don't mind," she said lightly.

Bucky yanked his shirts over his head. When he did, she was there, her hands cool on his waist, her fingers sliding slowly up.

She smiled at him when he was free of the shirts, and she added, "Just don't be a _total_ wet blanket."

He laughed and shook his arms free. "Yes, ma'am."

She stretched up to kiss him. He put a hand on her waist to steady her as he kicked off his shoes and shoved his jeans down. When her bare legs brushed his, she pulled back. Her face was flushed and her eyes were bright. Her hands on his sides curled, and she stepped back, bringing him with her.

"Why don't you sit down," she said, nodding toward the bed. "Get comfortable."

Bucky didn't hesitate. He shoved some of her mountain of pillows up against her headboard and he sat, his legs stretched out in front of him. Then he looked at her and held a hand out to her.

She laughed and climbed up, straddling his lap. "I was hoping this was what you wanted."

He smiled up at her. "I've got a great view."

"It's about to get even better." She didn't lean away. She just reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, one-handed, and let it fall away from her breasts before she slid it off and tossed it over the other side of the bed.

Bucky's hands slid immediately up her sides, until he could frame her breasts in the curve between thumb and finger. He looked up at her and couldn't help the silly smile.

She laughed at him. Her arms came up around his shoulders and her fingers went to his hair, and she was still smiling when she leaned in to kiss him.

He tipped his head and opened his mouth and met her tongue with his. The kiss was warm, soft, lazy. He rubbed his palm over her breast in gentle circles until her nipple peaked; he wrapped his arm tight around her and pulled her higher on his thighs so he could do the same thing to the other breast. She was a solid, comfortable weight on him and her fingers in his hair had goosebumps rising all over. She kissed him, bit his lip and nuzzled along his cheek until she could lip his ear. Bucky kissed the curve of her neck, her collarbone, the front of her shoulder.

"You never answered me," he murmured, gentle. He looked up at her. "What do you like?"

Sharon smiled at him, a tiny sweet thing that made his heart skip a beat or two. Already her eyes were dark and lovely and her cheeks were pink.

"This is good," she said. She pressed her fingers along his jaw and her thumb to his chin to open his mouth and she kissed him gently. "Sam warned me about you," she mumbled against his lips.

Bucky smiled and stole another kiss. "Good warning or bad warning?" He hoped she didn't hear the true insecurity in his voice.

"Good warning," she confirmed. She kissed the apple of his cheek and the hinge of his jaw. She finished with a whisper, hot breath against his ear, "He said you like foreplay."

Bucky's breath caught. He said, "I don't think of it as foreplay," then too late wondered if that sounded ridiculous.

Her lips curved against his skin. "Good."

He could feel the flush all over her. He tightened his arm around her and twisted, flipping her to her back in the middle of her bed and moving over her. She laughed, a sound of delight that squirmed down his spine and pooled in his belly, and he grinned down at her. He liked how easy this could be. He cupped the back of her head, his fingers pushed through her hair, and he kissed her.

"Mind if I lead for a while?"

"I think that would be all right." The grin she flashed him was wicked and knowing.

Bucky kissed her again, smiling.

For a moment, he marveled at his luck, at finding people after all he'd done that would let him take his time, let him kiss them as much as he wanted. Sharon seemed to melt under him, relaxing, her arms looped around him, her knees against rising on either side of his hips. She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face, and when he moved his mouth along her cheek, she kissed the side of his neck and his shoulder and pulled at him until the full weight of him pressed her down. She wrapped her legs around him and tipped her head back into the pillows and sighed happily.

He kissed the hollow of her throat and felt her heartbeat against his lips.

Like Natasha, Sharon was sturdy, muscled, with barely a spare ounce--except for here. Bucky cupped her breasts in his hands and kissed them, kissed the soft slopes of them and the tips and the sweet curves of them, then held her ribs and kept going, even though he'd have been happy to spend the rest of the day right there.

Sharon arched her back and scratched her nails against his scalp and sighed. He kissed down the flat of her belly to her navel and her legs loosened around him. Bucky kissed over her hip and along the soft skin just above her panties to the other hip. Her fingers curled against his scalp.

"You can take them off," she said, and her voice was low, throaty.

He considered it. He even tucked his fingers into the waist of her panties and rubbed his knuckles against her warm skin. He kissed her belly, below her navel, and put his hands on the bed and pushed himself up the length of her body again.

"In a little while," he said. "If you still want."

She smirked up at him. " _If_ I still want?"

Bucky positioned himself half-over her, one arm around her, her leg pinned away from the other with his body. His erection nudged her thigh, but he liked the wait. He nosed in against her face for a kiss and she obliged him, her tongue warm, her lips sweet, and he stroked the backs of his fingers down her side and back up. He held her breast and rubbed a thumb over her nipple. He teased the tips of his fingers along the curved underside of her breast, drawing them around and up until he could swirl them around her peaked nipple. He walked his fingers straight down the center of her and slipped them into the edge of her panties and he waited. There was a fine line between rushing it and ruining it and drawing it out and ruining it, and Bucky knew which side of the line he wanted to be on.

Sharon rolled her hips, thrusting her mound up against his hand. Bucky kissed her mouth and her neck and her shoulder as he eased his fingers into her panties and down, slid them along her slit.

She sighed and spread her legs for him, her labia parting, wet and soft and so hot inside. Bucky rubbed his fingers along her inner lips, teased at her entrance, and brushed his fingertips over her clit.

Sharon shifted, moving closer to him. Her hand on his arm and her arm around his back and her fingers in his hair tightened. She sighed again, soft, against his ear.

He shivered and kissed her neck, her collarbone, the jump of her heartbeat in the hollow of her throat as he started up a slow steady rhythm of circles over her clitoris.

They traded kisses and heated breath against skin as it went on, as she got hotter, got wetter. Bucky fell into it, his focus on her, listening and feeling and tasting for all the little things that told him she liked it, she liked it with him, she was close.

Her fingers twitched against him. She planted one foot in the bed and tipped her hips, forcing the tips of his fingers just inside her on each downstroke. When she came, it was with a quiet moan and his name on her lips.

Bucky pulled his fingers back, sliding them through the strip of curls above her slit and along the waist of her panties. He kissed her shoulder and tried to hold himself still while she recovered, but she just wrapped both arms around his shoulders and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

"Natasha wasn't kidding," she teased.

He laughed and pressed his flushed face to her neck to hide. He might not be as aggressive as some people, but he could hold his own.

Sharon kissed him again and then tugged at his hair and pushed him back a little. Bucky went, rolling to rest on an elbow on his side beside her. She shoved her panties off and kicked them off the bed and she combed her fingers through the strip of curls over her slit, too. It was such a habitual, unselfconscious gesture that it made Bucky smile. Her lips quirked at him.

"What?"

He leaned in to kiss her again. Just because he could. "I just like how easy it is with you."

"Oh, so you're saying I'm easy."

"Nope." He grinned at her. He'd always been bad about being trapped, never got the panicky feeling he saw sometimes on other guys' faces when they tripped into the wrong words. Sharon was still smiling, he knew he wasn't in any real trouble. "Steve's _easy_. You're just not making this difficult." It was something he appreciated, especially in the last few years.

Sometimes things just got so complicated.

Sharon's expression softened. As if she read his mind, she said, "I think everything else is difficult enough, don't you?"

His heart lodged itself in his throat and he had to swallow past it. Now was not the time to be serious. "Yeah."

She kissed him again, sweet and reassuring, and then she rolled over and leaned off the side of the bed. He let himself look at her, the long line of her back and the smattering of freckles and moles, the curve of her ass. He reached out before he thought about it, laid his hand on her hip, rubbed her skin with his thumb.

She rolled back into a sitting position and arranged the bag, open, in her lap. She pawed through it for a moment, then pulled out a handful of individually-wrapped condoms and dropped them on the bed between them.

Bucky pushed himself up to sit tailor-style facing her. He picked up one of the condoms, realized what was printed on the foil, and laughed.

She flashed him a grin. "I thought you'd like those."

He picked up the rest and shifted them between his hands, reading the names and some of the promises printed. He laughed. "Where did these come from?"

Sharon pulled the pink U-shaped thing out of its box and plastic. She dropped it back into the bag momentarily while she turned to reach into her nightstand for a little package of wipes--toy wipes, he realized, when she wiped down the new toy. She was telling him, "After Steve thawed out, there was a real surge of interest in vintage condom packaging." She was smiling, almost to herself, as she pawed around in the bag for the batteries.

It was too much. _Steve_ inspiring condom packaging. He snorted. "Did he show any interest? Finally?"

Sharon laughed. "Not really." She clicked the battery cover into place on the pink U-shaped thing and tucked her fingers into it and spread them. A quiet hum filled the air between them. She frowned at it. "Hmm. I thought the battery in the store was just dead. I'm not sure this is going to do much." She sounded a little disappointed.

"We won't know until we try," Bucky said.

She looked up at him, a smile blooming on her face. "You're right." Then she set it on the bed and shoved the bag and the trash off the side again. "Still. It's always good to have a backup plan." She reached into her bedside drawer one more time and retrieved a bright purple piece of plastic that fit snugly into the curve of her hand. She sat back up and showed him the end of it. "Button's here."

He took it from her and leaned in. "I think I can figure out how to work a vibrator." He kissed her, and then smiled against her lips when he added, "You used to have to plug them in."

She hooked an arm around him and pulled him down with her as she fell. "I have one of those, too, don't worry."

Bucky laughed against her lips, and when she raked the tips of her fingers down his back and shoved her hands into his shorts, dug her nails into the flesh of his backside, he moaned quietly. He cupped her head with both hands and kissed her because she'd let him, because her mouth was warm and she was sweet and she didn't seem to be in any more of a hurry than he was.

Except she did seem to want his shorts off. He could get on board with that.

She shoved them down his thighs, and then used her toes to peel them down his legs and kick them off the bed. And then there was nothing between them, and she was wrapping an arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist, and she arched her body up against his. Her hips cradled his and he could feel the wet heat of her cunt dragging along his cock.

Sharon sighed and dropped her head back and released him to fumble across the pillow for the pink toy. He got it, first, and slipped it over his fingers so the vibrations started. He brushed the back of it, gently, over her breast.

She sucked in a breath and breathed out a " _yes_."

He ducked his head to kiss her neck, her shoulder, and he brushed the toy along her skin, down the middle of her, along her side. He pushed down, too, even though she pulled at his shoulder and tugged at his hair.

"Gotta see what I'm doing," he mumbled against her belly.

Her muscles jerked when she laughed. "Can't argue with that." And she spread her legs wide for him.

Bucky stole a quick taste because he couldn't resist, and she sighed so sweetly, undulated so beautifully, that he took another. He grazed the toy along her thigh as he lapped at her, and with the free hand warmed, finally, by his own body, he hooked an arm under her leg and brought his hand down over her hip so he could spread her open.

She sighed and her breath hitched and she combed her fingers through his hair and, best of all, she murmured his name like it was the one she wanted to say.

It wasn't hard to figure out how the toy was supposed to work. He kissed her clit one more time as he brought the toy up. He rubbed his thumb over one bulbous end of the U shape, then the other, and the one with the thicker, broader-spaced ridges he slipped inside her. The vibrations started up again, as soon as the U shape spread, and he set the other end with all the little nubby bits against her clit.

"How's that?" he murmured. He rubbed his thumbs, flesh and metal, along the pretty lips of her cunt. She was so soft here.

Sharon tugged at his hair. Her thighs tensed, relaxed, and her belly jumped. "Good," she said, stuttering a little. She whimpered. "Need--" Her hand darted out, over the covers, until she could close fingers around one of the condom packets. "Come up."

He kissed his way up. She was in a hurry, he could feel it, but her skin was so warm. She pulled him up until she could kiss him, and then she pressed the packet against his chest.

He smiled and sat up on his knees, closing his hand over it. She tossed her head back and closed her eyes and kept her hands on his waist as he tore it open, tossed the foil aside and pinched the tip. Her legs were moving, like she wanted to close them, like she wanted to spread them wider. Her belly and breasts jumped with each shudder that rolled through her. He put the condom on, carefully and quickly, and circled his thumb and finger around the base of his dick. He tucked his hand in close to her side, bracing himself.

"Ready?"

"Oh my god why is this taking you forever?" Sharon demanded.

Bucky laughed and covered her mouth with his as he pushed in.

Sharon wrapped her arms and a leg around him, and hooked the other ankle over his calf to ground him. Her fingers combed through his hair and her teeth nipped at his lip. He moved slowly, paying close attention to her for any sign of discomfort. The toy didn't hurt, not him, and she didn't seem to be hurting, either. It was... different. He seemed to feel the humming of it in his bones, waves of sensation washing through him. He brushed her hair back from her face and she turned her face, chased his hand until she could kiss his palm, suck the tip of his thumb into her mouth. Her eyes were closed and her hips were rocking, tilting up up up for him, and, finally, he took the hint and started to move.

He let her set the pace. He kissed her jaw, her ear, her neck while she sucked noisily and entirely too damn hotly on his thumb. He rocked when she did, pressed in when she shoved her hips up, looked for the angle that would make her toes curl against his leg, against the base of his spine. He found it, felt it in the catch of his cock dragged out of her, felt her toes curl and her breath stutter.

 _There it is._ He pressed wet kisses down her neck, then lifted his head and turned her face so he could kiss her. He didn't change rhythm or the angle, not until she was shuddering, her teeth chattering, her head thrown back.

He licked the line of her throat and pressed his open mouth against her cheek. "Can I...?" he mumbled, strung tight.

She turned into him, kissed him and lifted her hips, pulled him closer. "Yeah. _Yes._ "

It only took a few more strokes, and he pushed in deep and held, felt the hot squish around himself inside the condom. He felt like he'd run ten miles, was hot and sweaty in the cool room. She kissed him, nipped his lip and his jaw, let him pull away. He hated sliding out of her, hated leaving her, but there were things to be done.

He slipped the condom off and tied it, then found the trashcan tucked between the bed and the nightstand. He wiped his hands inelegantly in the sheets, then turned back to her.

She was still sprawled, the toy still inside her, on her. He ran his hand up her leg.

She breathed out and licked her lips. "I think I could come again." She laughed.

Bucky smiled. He was feeling a little drowsy, but he'd never left a woman wanting, not in memory. He wasn't about to start now. He leaned over her to palm the other toy, then rolled her to her side and pressed in right behind her. He kissed the back of her shoulder and her neck, moved her hair out of the way and trailed his fingers down her body. She shivered. He pulled her closer, slipping an arm under her, and she pillowed her head on his biceps. Her hand came up to link fingers with his as he crossed his arm over her shoulders, and she lifted her leg, tucked her knee back over his.

He tugged at the toy and she gasped. He kissed her shoulder and looked down her body as he eased it out of her, wet, sticky. He set it aside and palmed the other one again, clicked it on a low setting, and rested it against her.

She closed her eyes and turned her face in against his. Her lips brushed his cheek and she hummed, low and pleased.

Bucky set the toy against her.

Sharon rocked her hips, not much, just enough, and this time when she came it was quiet and contained, one final sweeping release.

Bucky dropped the toy away and draped his arm over her. He kissed the back of her shoulder and her neck, and was content to lay with her in silence.

His eyelids started to droop and he wondered if she was a cuddler or not when she shifted.

He pulled his arms away immediately. _Guess not._

"Wait, before we fall asleep," she said.

Bucky opened his eyes to look at her. "What?" _Before we fall asleep_ boded well...

Sharon leaned over him, her soft breasts pressed against his arm, and he thought about how easy it would be to slide his hand up her middle and cup one of them. She opened the bedside drawer again and pulled out her phone.

He blinked at it. "Did you leave it here the whole afternoon?"

She gave him a strange look. "We were on a date." She settled in against him once more, tangling their legs together, and she looked at him, lips pursed. "Your hair isn't nearly messed up enough."

"Next time, you can be on top," he offered.

She grinned at him and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Works for me." She tipped her head and rested it on his shoulder, tucked in under his chin. "Now smile. We're going to send Steve a post-sex selfie."

The shutter clicked while he was laughing, eyes closed, and he didn't even get the chance to veto it before she clicked _send_ and tossed the phone away.

Sharon pulled the covers over them and pressed close to him. "Is this okay?"

Bucky wrapped his arms around her and didn't keep himself from kissing the crown of her head. "This is just right."

She yawned. "Get some rest. We'll order dinner and go for round two after a nap."


End file.
